FMAB 2G part III
by EarthMetal Alchemist
Summary: Trisha goes down South to encounter a mysterious jewel thief! Author's Notes: Bolsegian was based on my home region of the US, the southeast. The Exchange rate of a Cretan dollar to a US dollar is that 1.00 CD 10.00 USD.
1. Attack of Psiren

Trisha and Ed Jr were at a train station as Trisha said, "I could use a vacation after this whole continental drift thing!" "I could use one too!" Ed responded. "Let's check out this cool oasis in the swamp town of Bolsegian!" So they got on the train as it departed for Bolsegian, located down in the southeastern region of Creta, as Trisha said, "I am starving, I could use something to eat!" "I'm hungry too!" Ed replied. "Maybe we can stop to eat something in the dining car!

They went to the dining car and looked at the menus and Ed asked, "What will you have to drink?" "I don't care what it is as long as it's not milk!" Trisha responded. "So, you inherited your father's distaste for milk, am I correct?" Ed replied. "Well, hell yeah I am!" Trisha responded. The waitress approached them and said, "What can I get for you to drink?" "Some Briggs Light would be nice." Trisha responded. "Trisha, are you serious, you're underage!" Al replied as Trisha countered, "I am 22; therefore I am at the legal age." She handed out her ID and her Cretan pocket watch and said, "I'm a State Alchemist, bitches!" The waitress responded, "Oh wow, a State Alchemist!" "I guess I can give you half-off on your bill!" She turned to Ed as she said, "And for you young man?" "I will have water." Ed responded. "Ok, coming right up!" the waitress replied.

Trisha and Ed Jr already ate their food as Trisha and Ed were stuffed like teddy bears. Trisha's belly was round like she was giving birth and Ed Jr. was so full he went to sleep. Trisha said in an uneasy voice, "Where am I?" "You blacked out after too much alcohol." Ed responded. So the train arrived at Bolsegain Station and they got off, and were confronted by a policeman with a black uniform. He said, "Are you Trisha Elric II?" "Why hell yes I am!" Trisha responded. "Ok!" the cop responded back. "Listen, I need your assistance to find a thief who has stolen artifacts from the Bolsegain museum called Psiren. She has been known to be an alchemist with a transmutation circle hidden somewhere in her body. Find her and we will take her into custody!" "You can count on me!" Trisha responded. Trisha and Ed Jr. walked along the streets to the piers as Trisha leaned over the pier and vomited in the swamp as a sexy woman in a black catsuit and a mask like a bunny confronted her and said, "Hello girl!" "Are you Psiren?" Trisha asked.

"Why yes I am." Psiren replied. She pulled out a body bag and kidnapped Ed Jr. Trisha screamed as Ed was being taken away. Trisha then used her pocket watch to summon her motorcycle. She drove fast across the streets following Psiren. Psiren summoned a barricade from cards blocking the path. Trisha summoned a ramp with her alchemy, and drove over the barricade by hitting the accelerator. Psiren was on the rooftops and Trisha landed on the rooftops to follow her. Psiren ran across the rooftops, while Trisha followed her in her motorcycle. Psiren jumped off the roof of a building. She landed on a telephone pole and used her feet to grind on the telephone wires. She crashed through the roof of a chapel, as Trisha jumped with her motorcycle, did a wheelie, and crashed through the glass window.

Trisha looked everywhere in the chapel to find that Psiren was nowhere to be found. Trisha pushed the podium to find a switch that opened a secret passageway underneath the stage. She pressed the switch and the front stage of the chapel opened and revealed a secret staircase. Trisha went down the stairs and saw Ed Jr in a guillotine, with a nun in the place of Psiren. She said, "Hello, my name is Clara, and I became a thief to save this chapel, because this chapel will be demolished soon, and I need money to keep it alive. I have to kill your brother because he stands in my way of saving the chapel. Good bye, Ed!" She pulled the rope and Ed Jr's head was cut clean off. The blood was flowing from his head like water from a river. Trisha screamed, "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, YOU BASTARD!" She pulled out her two pistols and shot Clara 6 times. She kept shooting as she said, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR SOUL AND BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD AND…. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" the head detective snapped. "Hello, I am Detective Steve, and although your actions may be a little too much, you have saved the day and I will award you 1 million Cretan dollars." "Thank you." Trisha responded. "I will take the money and use it for whatever I desire!"

So Trisha left the chapel and Steve said, "I want to tell you something. A lesson without pain is meaningless, It is Alchemy's first law that in order to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost, and you lost your brother, and that was your pain, and once you overcome that lesson, you will gain an irreplaceable Fullmetal Heart, A Heart Made Fullmetal."

"Thank you, that means so much to me!" Trisha said as she cried tears of joy. Trisha stopped crying and summoned her motorcycle with alchemy and said, "Now this bird flies and hunts solo!" as she drove away into the sun setting over the horizon.

End of chapter 1.

Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters are property of Square Enix/Funimation/Shounen Gangan

Trisha Elric II and original characters created exclusively for this fanfic are property of me

All Rights Reserved.


	2. New Allies and the Ring

Trisha was walking along the sidewalk of Capitol City, when she thought, "I hate being emotional and sad, I wish I had something to make me feel great about myself!" She heard noise coming from a stadium and used the Philosopher's stone in her gut to summon the Elricmobile. She hopped in and drove across the city toward the noise. It was a Pro-Alchemy stadium, with thousands of fans cheering. As Trisha wondered the arena, she could hear some people arguing. She followed the sounds of the yelling and it lead to a training room. There he saw three people arguing about something.

"Oh come on man! Just because we don't have the best winning strike, don't mean that you can leave!" One young man shouted. He was wearing a Pro-Alchemy uniform that was red and black in color. "There is nothing you can say Joseph that can make me change my mind!" snapped the other man that the blonde alchemist was arguing with. He was holding a red and black uniform. "Please, you can't leave now. We have a match later; can't you at least leave after the match?" Asked the female that was standing next to the alchemist, she had a red and black uniform too. "I'm sorry, but I'm gone. Looks like you're going to have to forfeit the match." the alchemist said, as he started to walk away. "It's not like you were going to win anyway." "Well, there goes our 3rd alchemist!" snapped one of the alchemists. "What are we going to do now?"

"Um..." The two other alchemists looked over by the door and saw Trisha standing there. "Can we help you?" asked the blonde alchemist. He still seemed annoyed. "I overheard what just happened with your alchemist." Trisha started. "What?" "And I was wondering if you would let me take his place, even if it's just for today. I am not from around here." Trisha added. The blonde alchemist, who was from Amestris, was looking at Trisha for a second, "Do you know the rules?" He asked. "Well, my dad taught me as I was growing up, so yeah." Trisha replied. The Amestrian Alchemist looked him over on more time before sighing, then saying, "Fine, we dont have much to lose." "Great!" Trisha cheered. "My name is Trisha and I'm the Lightning Alchemist." "Really?" said the female Alchemist, who was from Creta. Trisha nodded. "Nice to meet you then, Lightning." said the Amestrian Alchemist. "I am Peter Camel, or you can call me Peter." Peter waved to the girl next to him, "This is Angelina. She is very mature and she floats like a peahen and stings like a scorpion, so I am sure you will get along fine." "Hello, Avatar, I am Angelina." She bowed a bit. "I am from here in Creta." Angelina replied. "Alright enough banter," said Peter, "we have a game to win!"

The field was made of rock, perfect for alchemy. There were 3 zones on each side. There was the One Point Zone, Two-Point Zone and the Three-Point Zone. It was meant to look like that to make transmutations easy, as the announcer said, "Greetings Pro-Alchemy fans, I am your announcer, Martin Terence, and here is your very own Capitol City COMMODORES!" The audience cheered. "And their opponents, the Briggs Bulldogs!" The audience booed at the Bulldogs as the Bulldogs had blue and black uniforms. The referee carried the ball into the center of the field, and he tossed the ball and said, "Let the game begin!"

The ball was in Bulldogs control as one of the Bulldogs transmuted a block of earth that sent the ball coming toward the Commodores. Angelina used her Cretan alchemy to catch it and pass it to Trisha. Trisha used her Philosopher's stone to summon a spear, but then the referee said, "FOUL! No weapon summoning is allowed!" "Move back one zone!"

Trisha and her team moved back into the One-Point Zone as the referee carried the ball into the center of the field, and tossed it, and the Bulldogs had control of the ball as they summoned a catapult and shot it into the goal. The Bulldogs fans in the audience cheered. The ref tossed the ball at the center, and the Commodores regained control. Trisha passed to Peter, as Pete used his alchemy to create a ramp for the ball to roll up and went flying. It bounced off all 3 Bulldogs' heads and went into the goal. The Commodores fans in the crowd cheered. The announcer said, "Well, that concludes the First Period, now it's time for the Coca-Cola Play of the Game!"

The previous play was on the Jumbotron, as the next round started as the score was tied one to one. The Commodores had the ball, and Angelina passed to Trisha, as she summoned one cannon and shot the ball and knocked all 3 Bulldogs down and scored a goal. The score was 2 to 1. The Bulldogs had the ball and it was intercepted by Peter, as he passed to Trisha, and she passed to Angelina. Then Angelina summoned two flippers and other pinball-like items as she scored another goal. She gave Trisha and Peter high fives afterwards. Trisha catapulted herself into the air with alchemy and kicked the ball, but it was intercepted by the Bulldogs. There was 50 seconds on the clock, as the Bulldogs were going to go into the Two-Point Zone. As they went into the Two-Point Zone, they bounced the ball as it headed straight for the Commodores goal. It was blocked by Peter, as Angelina caught it, she passed to Peter, and then Pete passed to Trisha and she catapulted herself in the air once more and did a vertical kick sending it flying into the goal as time ran out. "Well that's the end of the game, and the Commodores win!" said the announcer.

The Commodores were outside the arena, at a restaurant in the stadium. "That was so awesome!" said Peter. "You were badass in the arena!" "Thank you so much!" said Trisha. "I look forward to seeing you in the next matchup!" Peter replied. "I will be there!" Trisha responded. "And I am so glad I met you two, because for days I have been alone and sad because I have lost my entire family, but now that I have friends, I am happy once more, because you are beginning to become my new family!" "Yea, this makes us a team!" Angelina replied.

End of Chapter 3


	3. Shadow of a Doubt

A mysterious figure with a black jacket was walking through the streets of Central Capitol City and saw an alchemist in the standard Cretan military uniform, and he said, "Who goes there, for I am John Finch, the Wooden Tree Alchemist!" He used Cretan Alchemy to sprout a tree vine from his hand, and the mysterious figure broke the tree vine and said, "You're Terminated!" as he grabbed John's face and shattered it as blood spewed from John's head.

Meanwhile at Peter's apartment, Trisha was training for the next matchup and she received a phone call from the military. She answered the phone, and it said, "Hi Trish, this is Noah Mustang, and I am offering you to be an official member of the Creta State Military. We will provide you with an apartment in Central Capitol City as well as the responsibility of answering to me for assignments. I got promoted to Major General, so I can use your help, and we can have some fun too!" "Ok sounds great!" Trisha replied. "Good Bye!" she said as she hung up the phone. She went to Peter's room and said, "Sorry Pete, I have a call from the military, they want me to be an official member. You can come with me if you want, but if you do that, we are out of the tournament." "Well, we have backups, so our owners are going to use the backups if we leave so we are going with you!" Peter replied. "Ok then let's pack our stuff and head to the military HQ!" Trisha said.

Trisha, Peter, and Angelina were at the office of Noah Mustang, as Noah had the Cretan military uniform which was forest green with brown boots and black gloves. "Well, I see we have some new recruits here today!" Noah said. "Yes, we already know alchemy and we can use it very well, and are ex-Pro Alchemists." Angelina said. "You still have to take the State Alchemist Exam, so I will escort you to your testing location while Trisha awaits further instruction." Noah escorted Angelina and Peter to the testing location while Trisha waited for instruction. Noah returned and said, "I have an intelligence report about a man named Shadow, who is a terrorist from Briggs that wants all State Alchemists to die." "Find him and bring him to justice!"

Shadow was running and being chased by Central Yard agents armed with bolt-action rifles firing at him. Shadow bounced them back with alchemy and killed the agents. A State Alchemist appeared who went by the name of Toby Smith, the Copper Alchemist, who had a stovepipe hat with goggles and a brown leather jacket with a white shirt. He started spinning like a top and said, "Run and run as fast as you can, but you'll never catch me, I'm the Copper Man!" Shadow grabbed his face and said, "YOUR FACE ESPLODE!" and shattered Toby's face as blood spewed from it. Trisha appeared at the scene of the murder as she said, "So you are the one who has been killing State Alchemists!" Shadow was big and muscular, and had a black jacket with black pants and a gray shirt. He had gray hair and dark skin, and he had a gray beard too. He put on a pair of sunglasses and said, "Hasta la vista, Baby!" He attempted to kill Trisha, but she dodged the attack and used her Cretan Alchemy to punch him with the earth. She then trapped him in a cage with her alchemy and electrified it with her lightning gloves. "We'll take it from here! Noah said, with his flame Alchemist gloves, ready to strike, but suddenly it started raining. "Damn, I hate the rain; I am such a dud in the rain!" Noah said as he sighed. Shadow de-electrified the cage and broke it, as he was about to break Trisha's arm, but Trisha used her lightning gloves and paralyzed Shadow. "Take him away!" said Noah to his men. They took him away in a truck as Noah said, "Congratulations, Trisha, you took out one of the most notorious terrorists in the world, and Shadow will no longer be a threat to the world."

Trisha walked back to the military HQ as there were paparazzi taking pictures of her. She loved it. When Trisha arrived at Central Capital military HQ, everyone was reading the Central Capital Times headline about Trisha Elric stopping Shadow. Trisha got to Noah's office and he said, "Well Trisha, I have some great news; I will be holding a gala in your honor at the Colonel Herschel Hotel, and I have some new clothes for you." "Try them on!" He handed Trisha a black shirt and black leather pants with a purple trenchcoat with the flamel crest on it. She tried them on and said, "Whoa, I look hot and flashy in this, just the way I like it!" "I knew you would. She walked around in them and said, "I am so wearing this as a custom uniform!"

Trisha was driving along in the Elricmobile, now a purple tri five with long tailfins, parked in a parking deck, paid the fee, and when she got to the gala, she was dressed elegantly in a purple dress, as Peter and Angelina were there, and so was Noah, Eric smith, and she walked up to a table and the guy behind the table said, "Well, if it isn't Trisha Elric!" "Yea that's me!" she replied. "Because of your success, a Barbie doll was modeled after you!" he said as he handed her the doll. "Wow, this is amazing." Some adolescent males were in front of her saying, "We love you Trish, and can you have my autograph?" She was politely signing autographs from little girls, adolescent fanboys, as well as a few adolescent girls. Suddenly a mysterious woman with blond hair and blue eyes with her hair in an elegant bun, wore a dark red Cretan military uniform but with a black coat over it. Emma Curtis was with her. "Emma?" she said. "Hey Trish, this is my friend, Jessica Vivian Armstrong. She commands Fort Francis in North Capital City. Fort Francis has military strength that gives Briggs a run for its money." Jessica sparkled and said, "As the daughter of Alex Armstrong and Olivier's niece, I was put in charge of commanding Fort Francis." "So you two are friends?" asked Trisha. "Well, we met in the Francis Mountains, a range that neighbors the Briggs Mountains. I began my alchemist training hunting moose in the Francis Mountains, right near Fort Francis, where Jessica took command of." Emma said.

Meanwhile, Eric was in a telephone booth, making a phone call, when suddenly a werewolf creature creeped up on him and sliced him clean through, killing him. The werewolf turned into a man with long black hair and a nice black tuxedo. Chaos met him and said, "Good work, Anger. Soon we will finish what the old Homunculi started and kill everyone in the world!" "I love the boss's plan." Chaos replied.

Trisha, Peter, Angelina, and Noah were back at HQ as the television turned on and the reporter said, "We have a special report about Eric Smith, friend of Noah Mustang, was killed by what appears to be a large wolf. We have no idea who is responsible, but odds are the suspect could be a chimera. Mary Walsh reports." "I have a list of suspects for the culprit." Noah said. "There are three suspects; Trevor Cooper, a Homunculus by the name of Chaos, and an Ishvalan-Cretan by the name of Duke." Duke and Trevor will be interrogated before I can get to Chaos."

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Northern Wall of Francis

Noah Mustang was in his office and he was looking over the suspects of the Eric Smith murder. A huge package came and he opened it. It was several Lite-Brites. He opened them, and used his alchemy to piece together the message. It said, "CHAOS". He picked up the intercom speaker and said, "Peter Camel and Angelina Dampers, this is Major General Noah Mustang. Please report to my office on the double!" So Angelina and Peter were in Noah's office, as he said, "I have an assignment for you!" "What is it, Sir Mustang?" Peter and Angelina said in unison. "I have offered you to go with me to track down a homunculus called Chaos. I believe he is located underneath Creta." Noah responded. "We will go with you sir!" Peter and Angelina replied in unison.

So they were outside the HQ building, as Noah used his alchemy to open a secret passageway underneath the dumpsters. They took the passageway, went through the tunnels, and Angelina stepped on a tile, and a skull face shot an arrow through its eye. "Careful, there are old traps the ancient Cretan tribes put up here to keep out intruders, so we should be careful!" Noah warned Peter and Angelina. So they dodged all the arrows by carefully stepping on the panels, and found a room with a large hole. "I guess this hole is our only way in." Peter questioned. "Well, that leaves us with one option." Noah replied. "Everyone go in to the hole!" They went into the hole, only to find that it was a water slide, that had twists and turns, when suddenly they were being pushed up by a water jet, and they went down a large hill and turned and splashed into a pool. "Well, what is this I see?" Chaos said to greet them. "Tell me who killed Eric!" Noah said to interrogate Chaos. "I was not responsible, but I was behind it, the murderer was one of my siblings, and my best pal, but what I did do was I killed Trisha's parents, I killed a Briggs native by dressing up as a Drachman soldier, and oh yes the best one, I killed your mother, Noah, and I did HAHAHA!" Chaos responded in a sadistic tone. "You killed all the Briggs natives!" Noah roared. "You are the one who made Shadow into a murderer!" You are the reason Peter's parents are dead because Shadow killed them!" "YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME!" Noah roared with boiling rage. He snapped his fingers and Chaos regenerated. He used his Ultimate Grenades ability and attempted to attack Angelina, but she bounced the grenade back with a shield she created with her Cretan Alchemy. Noah scorched Chaos again with his Flame Alchemy. Peter Camel used his alchemy to impale Chaos, and Noah burned him to a crisp, as his body turned to dust and his skeleton turned to sand. The Philosopher's stone was still there, but it faded away very quickly.

Meanwhile Trisha was on a plane flight to Francis in the North, and the plane landed in the North Capital Airport. Trisha went straight for the shuttle, because she had no bags because she could summon all she would need with her stone. She arrived in North Capital, admired all the snow, and said to herself, "Wow, look at all this snow!" "It makes me miss playing in the snow at home in Risembool!" She walked around in the snow and saw the Francis Mountains. She walked through the snow for hours, and fell asleep. Suddenly, a large bear approached her. It was actually a man named Bard, who was big and muscular, and had the standard Cretan Military uniform with a brown coat as she saw Jessica wearing, but he had a chain gun as an automail arm. A group of Francis soldiers in dark brown heavy coats surrounded Trisha and pointed guns at her. "Why is a rat like you here?" Bard said with disgust. "I am here to see Jessica Armstrong, to ask her about the killer of my parents." Trisha replied. "Very well, we will take you to see Jessica, but she is not someone you would want to mess with, so be warned." Bard replied. "They call her The Northern Wall of Francis."

So Trisha arrived in a large fortress, with Jessica overlooking the fortress, looking fierce but rather fabulous. "Is that you, Trisha Elric?" Jessica announced. "Yea it's me, Trisha!" Trisha replied. "Good, because I have some tasks for you to do; the first one is to clean the ceiling of the overlook of all the icicles with a pick. The second one is yet to be announced, so I cannot waste your time, and do not waste my time or I will have to leave you in the cold to be eaten by wolves, so go now!" She made a scary face as a red and black artistic drawing of a bear appeared next to her, and Trisha fought back by making a grin as a green background with a gold dragon appeared next to her. "Well, trying to toy with me, eh?" Jessica said. "If you are going to be a cunning dragon to my fierce bear, I suggest that you are trying to piss me off. "Do not waste my time anymore, start walking NOW!"

She was picking the icicles off the ceiling and said, "Oh who needs a pick when you have alchemy!" She used her alchemy and caused the icicles to shed off the ceiling. "It occurs to me that you are cheating!" Jessica said. "The one thing I hate more than a Drachman spy is a cheater!" "The next test will have sentinels watching you to make sure you do not cheat, and it is to get me some tea. This should be simple enough so that you do not cheat, but don't expect these tests to be simple." Trisha went out to the Francis lounge and poured the tea, and brought it to Jessica. "Excellent." Jessica said. "Now I need you to clean the bathrooms in the lounge, and we will have sentinels watching!" She went to clean the bathroom and used her alchemy to clean the bathroom. The sentinels escorted her to Jessica's desk as she said, "You have failed two of my tests because you were unable to play by the rules, so as penalty for cheating, I would imprison you, but that would not be enough. "Instead, I will have you put on the electric chair." "Men, escort her to the chair, that's an order!" Suddenly a Drachman drill penetrated Fort Francis, and Megan Jokovich, who arrived in Fort Francis, along with a Drachman army and 5 Drachman tanks, said, "We are claiming this fortress for the Premier! You have 24 hours to accept or decline surrender. If you do not wish to decide, we will take this fortress by force!" "My lady, we are under attack!" Ash, a Briggs native and Jessica's right hand man said. "Trisha, you are free to go!" Jessica announced. "But I need to be electrocuted, because I cheated!" She responded. "I have changed your punishment to community service." Jessica replied. "Serve our community by disposing of these Drachman invaders and smashing these tanks into scrap metal!" She used her lightning alchemy to electrocute several of the Drachmans, as Bard used his automail to blow the Drachmans to pieces. Jessica swooped down and sliced through the Drachmans at a brisk pace. Jessica blew up a Drachman tank with her sword by slicing its turret right off. She took out a tank gunner and hijacked a Drachman tank, and blew the other 3 up with the cannon on the tank. One of her own men handed her an RPG-7 as she blew up the last Drachman tank with it. Trisha paralyzed Megan with her alchemy, as she was standing over a vat of green toxic waste. Jessica pulled out her sword and stabbed her in the wrist, and said, "Only the Strong Survive. That is the Francis Law." "See, the weak are the ones who become the foundation for this country, and you fit that bill!" She slashed her chest, sending Megan falling into the vat of green toxins. All remaining Drachman forces retreated.

"Congratulations, Trisha!" Jessica said. "You actually saved our fortress from the Drachman invaders!" I will tell the President to introduce a bill that declares this day, January 5th, as Elric Day, the Day Trisha Elric was not electrocuted in the electric chair, and saved Fort Francis from the Drachman invasion, surely you didn't kill the woman in charge, but you did help, and that is what counts." "I have one last task for you to do, and that is to get this bill delivered to the President so Elric Day can be a national holiday!" "Sir yes Sir!" Trisha replied.

This is the end of Chapter 4, or maybe not?

Later Jessica was back at the fort and she was greeted by a large muscular man with long blonde hair, a mustache, and a beard. He said, "Sister, I came here from South Capital to tell give you a letter of introduction." "In case you have forgotten" he said as he took off the jacket of his uniform, revealing his muscular body and he puffed up his muscles and sparkled as he said, "I am Arthur Armstrong, the Next Strongarm Alchemist, a skill *SPARKLE* that has been passed down by the Armstrong line for GENERATIONS!"

END OF CHAPER 4 FOR REAL


	5. Return to Amestris

In a vat of green toxins in Fort Francis, Megan climbed out of the vat only to have her hair turned pink and her to have green lips. She was no longer Megan Jokovich, she was Roxanne.

Meanwhile, Arthur was in Jessica's office, as Roxanne showed up.

"Megan, I have no time for games!" Jessica roared.

"Megan is gone and done with, I am Roxanne, and we have unfinished business to attend to." She attempted to blow up the office, but Arthur stopped her by punching her out the window.

"That's what you get for messing with my sister!" Arthur said. Megan landed somewhere in North Capitol City, and used her alchemy to blow up a portion of the road and she smiled. She saw a bus coming, and hijacked it, used her alchemy to create a ramp that sent the bus flying, as she jumped from the bus and it crashed and burned in the road, and she got on a train. Shadow was on the same train.

"So you are the famous Emerald Alchemist?" he said.

"Yes, indeed puny worm." Roxanne replied. "No wonder I murdered your whole population, because Briggs pigs like you are nothing compared to the might of Drachma, where this train is going!" Shadow transmuted a Gatling gun and shot Roxanne, but she dodged it, and blew up part of the train with her alchemy.

"You violate the Law of Equivalent Exchange!" Shadow roared. "It is Equivalent exchange, not senseless destruction!"

"I see you don't get the memo." Roxanne said in a flirty tone. "I have two green stones in my body!" The train reached Drachma as Roxanne summoned a hot pink car with fins and she turned "Fun, Fun, Fun" by the Beach Boys on the radio as she drove off.

Trisha Elric was listening to "Rock around the Clock" in a diner with a checkerboard floor and chrome seats at the bar, and then a familiar woman came to visit her. It was Olivier Armstrong. She was 50 years old, but she seemed like she could still kick ass.

"Hello there, how is life treating you?" said Olivier in a soft elderly woman voice.

"Great, my name is Trisha Elric the second, or you can call me Trisha" Trisha replied.

"I am Olivier Mira Armstrong, I used to be the Ice Queen, and the Northern Wall of Briggs, but now I am just an old relic of the past and I carried on the Ice Queen title to my dear niece."

"Listen, we have got a huge Drachma problem, and as told by my father, you were the expert on tracking down Drachman spies, so we need you!"

"Oh, please." Olivier replied. "I'm not the all-powerful military leader I used to be, so the only things I do now are that I hunt for wild bears and I go ice fishing."

"Drachma is building weapons of mass destruction, and we need you more than ever!" "They could destroy the entire nation of Creta and we need your leadership to evacuate everyone to Amestris." Trisha responded.

"Ok then I will do all that I can." Olivier responded.

Meanwhile in Drachma, Roxanne was overseeing the production of a nuclear missile capable of destroying an entire country.

"Dr. Fredrick, Status report!" Roxanne snapped.

"I can't take orders from a skank like you!" Fredrick roared in protest.

"According to His Excellency, you have to; because orders from me are tantamount to orders from the Premier, so give the status report or I will have you maimed!" Roxanne barked.

"Anyways, this missile is 95 percent operational, and in 4 hours this missile will be fully operational." Fredrick said.

Noah had found a secret hatch in the temple that led to the Homunculi's lair. Anger was in the lair with Master.

"Are you the one who killed Eric Smith? Noah questioned.

"Congrats, you found your culprit, I am the one who killed him and boy was it fun, I had a blast ripping his guts out, and feasting on his juicy liver, stomach, and intestines, it was so delightful!"

"That is enough!" Noah snapped. "You were stupid enough to confess, but having the guts to gloat about it is only fuel on your funeral fire!" Anger turned into a werewolf, but Noah snapped his fingers continuously, as Anger continued to fight back, but the flames were too hot, and Anger had charred so much from the flames that he broke down into a pile of ash, as a red stone laid in the pile, and shattered to dust along with the ashes of Anger's body. Hate walked into the room.

"Oh, you humans never cease to amuse me." The big man said.

"Patience, Hate." Master responded.

"We need a few sacrifices for the stone, starting with these two." Noah was pinned down by Hate as a transmutation circle was drawn and the circle activated, and then, Noah's sight was gone.

"Where am I?" Noah asked.

"He can't see!" said Angelina. She used her pocket watch to summon glasses, and gave them to Noah and he changed his hair color to dark brown with his alchemy because he thought it looked sexier. Noah used his alchemy to summon a staircase that leads out, as Peter and Angelina followed him. They were in the Drachman capital, and overheard Roxanne say that the weapon is armed and fully operational.

"We have to report this to the President!" Noah said.

Noah, Peter, Angelina, Olivier, and Trisha were in the President's Circle Office.

"It is official, Drachma has a weapon capable of destroying an entire country, and we need everyone to evacuate!" Noah told the chief.

"Indeed." The President said. "I will give my emergency address in two parts, one will be the state of emergency warning, and then Olivier will inspire everyone to stay cool as the Briggs Mountains when they evacuate to Amestris."

"I will start."

"Ok, Mr. President, we are rolling in 5 minutes!" The president's cameraman said. He gathered his papers and began his message.

"My fellow Cretans, I am declaring a state of emergency and I advise all Cretans to evacuate the nation, or they will be destroyed by the nuclear missile launched by Drachma. Here to explain the evacuation is Olivier Mira Armstrong."

Olivier sat in the President's desk and continued.

"People of Creta, as the inventor of the Briggs Law, Survival of the Fittest, This is the time when the Briggs Law applies the most." "The weak will be the foundation for this country, and die with it, and the strong will live on and remain triumphant, so there is no reason to fret, because love for the dead is pointless, we will fight to keep them alive." That is all." "There will no longer be a Creta, but after Creta is gone, Amestris will be the new beacon of hope, freedom, and we will have no other choice but to resort to Amestris for economic, immigration, and military strength." "It is all we can do at this point, because Creta will be gone, but even if Creta is gone, we will live on because like the Briggs men, we have the determination to function as Cretans without Creta existing, until we become Amestrians." "I have trained the Briggs men throughout my military career, and every one of you watching this is a Briggs Man at heart." "So I hope we can be like the wolves of Briggs that we are and evacuate without fear." The camera cut.

"Olivier, I knew you could do it!" Trisha cheered. "After all, despite my old age, I am still the Northern Wall of Briggs deep inside!" Olivier said in response.

"All right, enough banter, let's get the hell out of here!" President Theodore said.

Trisha, Peter, Noah, Angelina, Olivier, and the President were in the President's plane, Air Force X as everyone in Creta was on a train or evacuating some way or somehow.

"Don't worry, Trisha, you won't have to take the State Alchemist exam again, because Fuhrer Catherine Armstrong already has your pocketwatch in her office, and she left it there after you left to Creta, and besides, it is a time of crisis so you will automatically be qualified as major in the Amestris State Military." Noah said to Trisha.

"I am expected to retake my rank as Colonel in the Amestris military too."

"Great." Trisha said. "Tell Papa Roy I said hello."

Premier Nicholas was at a podium with purple banners with the white bear hanging behind him, and there were thousands of black armored Drachman soldiers at his disposal and he began his speech.

"For years Creta has been the land of opportunity, a melting pot of different tribes and cultures, ethnic backgrounds bonded together by freedom, but they are a pest in the eyes of the Drachman Union, a wall that blocks the path to worldwide equality, and when we are done, everyone will be treated equally and all will equally bow to the nation of Drachma!" "ALL HAIL DRACHMA!" he shouted as his soldiers repeated, "ALL HAIL DRACHMA!" "ALL HAIL DRACHMA!" "ALL HAIL DRACHMA!" "Fire the missile and destroy Creta!" Nicholas ordered as the missile attempted to fire, but it fell down and exploded somewhere in the snow.

"No, it was a dud!" Nicholas said as someone stole a piece from the machine. It was Roxanne because she wanted to rule Creta, not destroy it.

Trisha arrived at Central as she went to the President's office.

"Trisha, I have your pocket watch and your old clothes."

She handed Trisha her green T-Shirt, black leather pants and black and green high heels. Trisha tried them on.

"Hell yeah this is me!" Trisha said.

"I am glad you like them!" the president responded.

"That is good to know." Trisha said to the president.

"Even more good news is your friends Noah, Peter and Angelina will not have to take the State Alchemist Exam due to this being a time of crisis, so I will be returning Noah his pocket watch, returning Peter his pocket watch, and giving Angelina a pocket watch too."

"Thanks for the good news, President Armstrong!" Trisha said. "Now if you will excuse me, I got to go to Risembool to see Al and Mei, because I have a lot of stories to tell them, and they would love to see me!"

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. The Night Before

Trisha Elric was on her motorcycle, driving to Risembool along the highways of Amestris, and when she got there, she drove her motorcycle up to Automail Rockbell, and knocked on the door. An older Alphonse answered it, as his hair was almost gray, but not quite yet.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked.

"I am Trisha Elric, the Lightning Alchemist!"

"Come on in!" He said. Mei Chang lived with him and they had three Alkahistry users who were state Alchemists; Marcoh, Ann, and Rupert. They were gathered all around, and Trisha said hello to Mei.

"I am Trisha Elric, Lightning Alchemist!" she asked.

"So you are Mr. Edward's daughter?" Mei replied.

"Yep I am!" Trish replied.

"Make yourself at home!" Met responded.

Trisha sat down as she was chatting with Al and Mei's kids, when suddenly; there was a knock at the door. Trisha answered it, and it was an old man with flowing gray hair, who was wearing a blue coat with blue pants and a white shirt. He had glasses and Flame Alchemist tattoos on his hands.

"I noticed you have Flame Alchemist tattoos, and because of that, are you President Roy Mustang?"

"That is who I used to be, but after my term passed, I traveled the world as an ambassador, and now I have returned home to Amestris." Roy responded.

"With this Drachma problem, we can use your assistance!" Trisha asked. "No thanks, I am too old for this Flame Alchemist shit!" Roy responded. "I might as well just retire somewhere."

"Don't be like that!" Trisha replied. "You are still an ambassador, maybe you can help make peace regulations with Drachma!" "Ok, then I will join you!" Roy Mustang responded.

Meanwhile, all the Drachman officers, all in grey leather coats and red armbands, were gathered in a long table, as Roxanne, now in a black coat and a red shirt with a black tie, and a black hat on her head, was sitting on the side next to the Premier, as the Premier made an announcement.

"Well, our nuclear weapon was a success, but we cannot produce any more to use on Amestris, so our only option is an invasion."

"Negative." Roxanne questioned. "I have a feeling Amestris will invade us first, and the last time we fought Amestris in a war was when the Emperor of Xing declared a truce."

"So I have a better idea."

Several Immortal Legion soldiers surrounded the table and she went up to the Premier.

"Well Erwin, I want to get your approval for this plan, so allow us to shake hands." They shook hands, when suddenly Roxanne charged her alchemy into her hand, causing Erwin to heat up and be reduced to nothing more than a skeleton.

"Meeting dismissed!" she ordered as the Immortal Legion carried everyone away.

"With Drachma under my wheel, Amestris isn't going to withstand a chance!"

she said cheerfully. "By the way, I'm glad you're dead." Roxanne said to the skeleton and laughed. "I'm glad you're dead!" She then laughed some more and left the war room.

Roxanne was then overseeing the construction of a huge robot that had a large plasma laser capable of mass destruction. "Wenzel, Status report!" she barked.

"Apparently, the machine is 90 percent complete, and should be ready by tomorrow."

"Good, I want it operational and running, so that Fort Briggs will collapse and we will storm Amestris and capture it for the Drachman Union!" Roxanne replied.

"Yes, Premier Roxanne!" Wenzel responded.

Later that night, Trisha was in bed, as she could hardly sleep as the Amestrian invasion of Drachma was tomorrow, as she tossed and turned, and just as the sun came up, she realized there was a big day ahead of her.


End file.
